Julian Bashir
Julian Subatoi Bashir was a human male, born on August 29, 2341 in Great Britain on the planet Earth. He served as a commander and chief medical officer for Starfleet aboard Federation starbase Deep Space 9 and starship for several years, including the duration of the Dominion War. Julian served as chief medical officer on the new from 2384 until 2385 when he resigned to help the Andorians. History Early life Julian was born with serious learning disabilities, and at age six, he still had trouble telling the difference between a dog and a cat. Julian's parents Richard and Amsha Bashir felt that it would be in his best interests to have genetic resequencing done to both Julian's mental and motor skills at a medical facility on Adigeon Prime. Because genetic resequencing was illegal for any reason other than correcting serious birth defects, Julian quickly learned to never speak of the procedures that were performed on him. Bashir was lucky in that doctors selected by Bashir's parents to perform genetic modifications on him were competent, leaving Bashir with no side effects that would have limited his ability to function in Federation society. Other people had gone to far less scrupulous doctors to have their children genetically modified. As a result, many of these children developed side effects to the treatment that left them unable to function in normal society, forcing the Federation to have these children institutionalized. ( ) While Julian was on the planet Invaria II, an ion storm hit. Julian watched a young girl die as his father went for help because no one had the medical knowledge to save her. When his father returned for him, he was told that a plant that was growing all around them would have saved her life. Julian often told himself that this was why he started a career in medicine. ( ) Julian's enhanced intellect was formidable, and at the age of eight, he discovered a useful, mnemonic trick. Inspired by the writings of Leonardo da Vinci, Julian constructed a mental replica of the 6th century Istanbul cathedral of Hagia Sophia entirely within his mind. Within this mental cathedral, he stored all of his growing knowledge. ( ) Dr. Bashir obtained his M.D. degree studying at Starfleet Medical, while attending Starfleet Academy. As a med student, one of its pre-requisites included study of "Comparative Alien Physiology" ( ), written by Dr. Leonard McCoy, in 2272 ( ). He graduated as Salutatorian of his class. Bashir was attending the Academy when the Borg attacked Earth in early 2367. ( }}) Deep Space 9 In 2369 Bashir was assigned to the newly designated starbase Deep Space 9 as CMO for both the station, and later the starship . ( ) Shortly after his arrival on the station, Julian befriended Cardassian tailor Elim Garak, who had been a former member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order. ( }}) In 2370 Bashir joined an away team on the to the Cardassian mining moon Davonia to rescue the kidnapped Horta Ttan. In the course of the team's escape from the moon he had to give the order to open the moon's docking bay to space, killing numerous Cardassians. Bashir did not realize the consequences of his order until it had been carried out and was momentarily stunned by the what he had done. ( ) Later that year, Bashir "crossed over" to the mirror universe, where he met Miles "Smiley" O'Brien and played a significant part in the formation of the Terran Rebellion. ( }}) While Smiley believed that Bashir was one of the most decent men that he had ever met, he thought that the of his own universe was the biggest jackass that he had ever met. ( |Saturn's Children}}) Although Bashir never met his mirror universe counterpart, he considered him to have been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak" based on what he had been told about him by Captain Sisko. ( ) In 2371, Bashir took part in a highly-classified operation that included, the resurrection of James T. Kirk. He operated on the removal of the deadliness of the nanites that the Borg had implanted on him, as well as memory recovery, under the guidance of Admiral Leonard McCoy. Afterward, he took part in what seemed, at the time, as the destruction of the Borg Homeworld, where he witnessed Kirk disappear once again. It was then that he met Worf, as well. ( ) In 2374, agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Dr. Bashir into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks. ( ) Late in the year 2375, he began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Ezri Dax. ( ) 2376 In April 2376, his relationship with Dax was strained when she began to explore the connection with her previous hosts and momentarily took on the personality of Jadzia Dax when they were making love. The incident spooked and offended Bashir who stormed out of Dax's quarters. ( Shortly after, Bashir was attacked by the Jem'Hadar Kitana'klan, who had been masquerading as Odo's envoy to the Alpha Quadrant and previously cooperated with the station personnel. He was severely wounded in the attack and lost a lot of blood, fortunately Taran'atar was able to apply a cauterizing seal patch from Bashir's medikit, which saved his life. Ezri reconciled with him amid the trauma of this ordeal. ( ) thumb|In 2376. Later in the month Bashir was again approached by Section 31, this time by a man named . Cole informed Bashir of a failed Section 31 operation on a world called Sindorin, and the betrayal of an augmented madman named Ethan Locken. Locken had been recruited by Section 31 to refurbish an abandoned Dominion factory designed to manufacture Jem'Hadar soldiers. Locken was to create Jem'Hadar troops that were loyal to Section 31 and the Federation. Locken killed his overseers from Section 31, and created Jem'Hadar that were loyal to only him. Locken declared himself the new Khan, and intended to start a new eugenics war. Section 31 believed that Bashir's genetically enhanced background would give him an advantage over Locken. Bashir agreed to attempt to stop Locken. Joined by Dax, Ro Laren, and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, Bashir traveled to Sindorin. With the assistance of the native Ingavi, Bashir's team managed to defeat Locken and stop him from launching a plague missile to the Cardassian colony on Orias III. ( ) In August, Bashir temporarily lost his genetic enhancements after an encounter in the Gamma Quadrant with an extremely alien multidimensional structure, dubbed both "cathedral and anathema" by local races the D'Naali and the Nyazen. The artifact connected Bashir to an alternate reality version of himself that had never received genetic enhancement. The result was a physiological reset of Bashir's physical being, reversing his genetic enhancement. He was restored after a return trip to cathedral/anathema, during which he made peace with what and who he was, before and after the enhancements. ( ) In October, Bashir and Dax traveled to the planet . Julian assisted Ezri during a political crisis on her species' homeworld. After this trip, Julian and Ezri ended their romantic relationship. ( ) Soon after, while on his way to a medical conference, Julian and Dr. Elizabeth Lense found themselves trapped on a primitive world, and treating the wounded in opposite sides of a planetary war. ( ) He returned to the station on October 27th. (Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Three chronology note) 2377 In early 2377, Bashir replaced the injured heart of Captain Kira Nerys with an artificial one; after she was brutally assaulted by the mind-controlled Taran'atar. ( ) 2381 On stardate 58367.6 (May 15, 2381) Doctor Julian Bashir was promoted to the rank of Commander. ( |Disavowed}}) 2382 As of 2382 Doctor Bashir was still assigned to Deep Space 9 as chief medical officer; however, he was starting to feel isolated and alone-as most of his friends among the station's crew had moved on to other assignments and had shown surprise that he had served aboard Deep Space 9 for so long. He lamented the fact that he signed onto Deep Space Nine to be a frontier doctor only now to be nothing more than just like every other Starfleet physician in the core worlds. In August of 2382, following the attack on Utopia Planitia, Doctor Bashir accepted a mission to the Breen world of Salavat to prevent Breen researchers from launching their first Quantum slipstream drive equipped starship. Doctor Bashir was specifically tapped for this assignment following the suggestion of Breen Confederacy scholars Jack, Patrick, and . For this mission he was teamed with Sarina Douglas, a provisional lieutenant in Starfleet Intelligence and delivered to the planet by the . After almost a week of work, Bashir himself was able to sabotage the Breen shipyard containing the slipstream prototype and upload a virus into the computer systems of the Breen in order to eliminate all traces and corrupt any files related to the slipstream project. Also, during this time, Bashir admitted his feelings to Sarina and the two began a relationship. He has also expressed an interest into transferring into Starfleet Intelligence. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) 2384 In 2384, Julian became the chief medical officer of Deep Space 9 (II). ( |Raise the Dawn}}) 2385 In 2385 after a desperate plea from his former colleague, Thirishar ch'Thane, Julian Bashir enlisted the help of Section 31 to obtain a complete copy of the Shedai meta-genome to produce a cure to the Andorian reproductive problem before the Tholians could, in direct conflict with the interim Federation president's orders that any assistance to the Andorians was not acceptable. Bashir, along with Elizabeth Lense, Katherine Pulaski and a number of other doctors gathered on Bajor under the guise of a medical conference, to produce a self-replicating retrovirus that would repair the damaged Andorian chromosomes, as well as re-write their DNA so the recessive genetics that plagued Andorian fertility would not occur again. After it was discovered what he had intended to do, Captain Ro Laren was ordered to arrest Bashir and his co conspirators, as well as destroy the research into the meta-genome that his team had performed. Before he could be taken in for questioning, Bashir stole the runabout and fled to Andor. It was discovered that the medical research his team had performed was already destroyed and the doctor had injected himself with the retro-virus to disseminate to Andor directly. At the same time, Bashir had submitted his resignation to Starfleet citing the unacceptable decision of the Federation leadership to resolve the Andorian crisis by withholding the information they had simply to spite the Andorians for their departure from the Federation. Captain Ro forwarded this on to the Starfleet JAG office and revised Bashir's status to civilian criminal as opposed to a deserting Starfleet officer. The was ordered to intercept and stop Bashir from breaking the embargo over Andor. Despite a tense standoff at the Andorian border, Bashir eventually made it to the planet, with the assistance of Captain Ezri Dax and her crew, in spite of the 's special forces team attempting to stop them. After finally meeting up with ch'Thane and his researchers on Andor, and despite the damage done to the global communication system by the Warspite, the cure was administered to all atmospheric processing centres on the planet and the Andorians were saved. Once confirmation that the cure was dispersed was provided, Bashir and Dax surrendered to the Warspite's security team. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Following his surrender, Bashir was held in solitary confinement in a classified Starfleet facility constructed on an asteroid. Bashir was held there for 17 days, until he was freed due to the combined efforts of Christine Vale and Andorian Emissary Ramasanar ch'Nuillan - who had arranged for sanctuary for Bashir on Andoria, as well as adopting him into his family. After his release from the asteroid where he was being held, Bashir was taken to Andoria. While en route to Andoria, [[USS Lionheart (Nova class)|USS Lionheart]] second officer Seth Maslan attempted to murder Dr. Bashir by injecting him with a full dose of theragen concentrate. Maslan was using a tricorder to emit a signal that kept Lionheart Doctor Rssuu from seeing him or what he was about to do. Maslan planned to explain Bashir's death as an accident that occurred when Bashir attempted to escape and Maslan tried to stop him. Fortunately Bashir was able to keep Maslan from injecting him with the concentrate, though he was injured when hit in the face with the concentrate. Bashir was able to disable the tricorder keeping Doctor Rssuu from sensing what was going on in his room before losing consciousness. With his senses restored Rssuu restrained Maslan to keep him from killing Bashir. Bashir was treated by Rssuu before the theragen concentrate could permanently damage his eyesight. Maslan was placed in the Lionheart's brig, where he accidentally revealed that he had received a number of orders from an unknown source, one of which was to kill Bashir. The Lionheart reached Andoria without further incident. Before the Lionheart beamed him down to the surface Vale assured Bashir that eventually he would be able to come home. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Following the return of Andoria to the Federation the Andorians began making arrangements with Federation officials to return Bashir for a proper trial. In October 2385 Baras Rodirya was exposed as impersonating Ishan Anjar - who had actually been dead for over a decade. Baras was arrested and removed from office. Captain Ezri Dax and the others who helped Bashir were all released, returned to their former positions, and issued commendations for their efforts to save the Andorian race. Charges against Bashir, however, were not dropped as Starfleet intended to required him to answer for accessing the information from the Shedai Meta-genome to fashion a cure for the Andorians. Admiral Akaar promised that his efforts would be taken into account when his court martial was held. ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}) After the court martial was concluded Bashir was pardoned by President zh'Tarash. She also managed to have Bashir's discharge changed from dishonorable to honorable. ( |Disavowed}}) 2386 By January of 2386 Bashir was living on Andor with Sarina Douglas. Granted a new medical license by the Andorians Bashir was planning to open a private practice on that world. Cole recruited Bashir and Douglas for a mission to the mirror universe. ( |Disavowed}}) As of 2386, Bashir was widely recognized as a hero on Andor and his actions were the principle motivator to convince Andor to rejoin the Federation. A new generation of Andorian children were being named after him for his actions. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Family Bashir had an aunt who doted on him as a small child, prior to his augmentation . As an adult, he recalled her giving him hot cocoa and biscuits after he'd been playing out in the cold, and of her giving him a balloon, which she tied to his wrist to keep from floating away. ( ) Interests Julian had a preference for eating scones and jam, something recalled by Elim Garak when interviewed by Jake Sisko in 2389. ( ) He was also very fond of Tarkalean tea. ( ) Alternate timelines in an alternate timeline]] In an alternate timeline in which Captain Sisko became trapped in a subspace field in 2372, Julian assisted Jake Sisko in his failed attempt to rescue his father in 2422. By this time, he had several children and was still close friends with Jadzia. ( ) In another alternate timeline created by the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] being sent back in time to the 22nd century, the ship's crew, including Julian, settled on Gaia IV. He eventually married Angie Kirby and had several children with her. By 2373, the planet was reportedly "crawling with Bashirs." When she heard this, Kira jokingly told him that she intended to remain aboard the Defiant. While inspecting Gaia's medical facilities, Julian met his great-great-great-granddaughter, who was a doctor. She was awestruck when she met him as his "healing touch" had become legendary over the course of the previous 200 years. She showed him numerous photographs of the Bashir family, stretching back to Julian himself. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Federation and Dominion delegations met on Deep Space 9 to negotiate a treaty in response to the Dominion's peace overtures in 2371. However, during the talks, Odo was murdered with a phaser. Consequently, the negotiations broke down and the Dominion launched an attack on DS9. Although the Federation forces were eventually able to push the Jem'Hadar back through the Bajoran wormhole, the Dominion captured Bashir, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Major Kira Nerys. Several days later, they were rescued by the DS9 crewmembers of the primary universe. The alternate Bashir was very taken with Jadzia Dax as, in his reality, the Dax symbiont still resided within Curzon Dax. During their escape from the space station, he kissed Jadzia's hand and told her that she was a vast improvement over the Dax that he knew. When it appeared that the two Bashirs were about to fight over her, Jadzia remarked, "Now's not a good time, boys!" ( ) thumb|left|Julian Bashir in an [[alternate reality (Nero, 2233)|alternate reality created by Nero]] In the alternate reality created by Nero and Q, Bashir was a doctor on Bajor at a work camp. There he met the science and medical officers of the . He then spoke with its XO Commander Spock and CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy about their time travel experience with Q. He then eagerly offered to help. Bashir then paid Quark off to smuggle Spock and McCoy pass the Vorta supervisors in exchange for Romulan ale. ( }}) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Images :See also the Julian Bashir image category. file:j.S.Bashir.jpg|2369. file:barassociation.jpg|In holding cell for bar fight, 2372. file:abyss Bashir.jpg|2376. file:bashir.jpg|2376. file:bashir Zero Sum.jpg|2382. Appearances (First appearance) * }} * }} * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * 2370 * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * 2371 * * * * * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2372 * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * 2373 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Gods of Night}} * }} * }} * * }} * 2374 * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} 2375 * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * 2376 * * }} * * * * |Abyss}} * }} * * }} * * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * 2377 * * * * }} 2382 * |Zero Sum Game}} * |Plagues of Night}} 2383 * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} 2384 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * |Disavowed}} }} External links * * category:Humans category:Augments category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet chief medical officers category:Starfleet medical personnel category:Deep Space 9 personnel category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel category:USS Defiant (2375) personnel category:Athletes category:Scientists category:Doctors category:medical practitioners category:Section 31 associates Category:2341 births Category:time travellers Category:Humans (24th century)